un oscuro comienzo
by NayHyuugaMalfoyVulturi
Summary: una ninja renegada de la aldea de konoha ocupa el puesto que dejo sasori en akatsuki. su nuevo comienzo empezara con todos los miembros de esta organizacion. ella aun no puede creer que dejo a sus amigos: kiba, neji, hinata, sakura, naruto, chino,ect.


**La historia es de Masashi Kishimoto** **los personajes los tome prestados. A excepción de los no conocidos.**

Ok. Esto definitivamente era más que extraño. Vamos, ni siquiera ella se lo podía creer. Pero estando aquí, frente a una de las entradas más peligrosas de cualquier lugar existente, Yvian sabía que nada bueno iba salir de esto. Estaba segura de que al traspasar la barrera y atravesar la puerta no sería la misma de antes. Todo cambiario. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, por que estaba frente a la entrada de los miembros de Akatsuki. Definitivamente estaba delirando, pero una promesa era una promesa. Maldita ella y su dignidad. Hasta muerto ese pelirrojo le ponía su vida de cabezas.

Apretó el extraño anillo que el le entrego hace unos días. Según él, era la única forma con la que podría durar más de un minuto con vida. Ella no se sentía tan segura, lo que si estaba dispuesta a hacer era alargar ese tiempo más, mucho más, de preferencia unos años.

Eso lo averiguaría en unos minutos.

Respiro profundamente. Y trato de recordar la forma de entrar sin contratiempos. Malditos Akatsukis y su sobreprotección. Vale, tampoco los podía culpar, el ser perseguidos por todas las aldeas, tendía a hacer las personas un poco paranoicas y que decir de exageradas en cuanto a la protección. Ella haría lo mismo. Por lo menos ella no era buscada, aun.

Flexiono un poco las manos. Las relajo y empezó a realizar todos los sellos para desactivar la trampa de la entrada al tiempo que abría las puertas ocultas.

Bien, el primer paso estaba hecho.

Dio un paso y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

La vida la había llevado a muchas partes, misiones con una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, a estar con cierto tipo de personas, pero nunca, la condujo a los ninjas mas temidos y asesinos del mundo.

_Oh Yvian, vas un paso adelante_. -pensó con sarcasmo. Bien, ya estaba con gente de su calaña ¿cierto?, asesinos de su misma categoría, posiblemente ellos al igual que ella tampoco tuvieron opción en convertirse en lo que son. Ninjas renegados.

Dio otro pequeño paso y se enderezo, ella no se dejaría intimidar. Si de asesinos a asesinos se trataban pues serian iguales.

Y lo más extraño de todo esto, es que hasta hace unas horas ella era una de las ninjas que mataba a su tipo, se sentía extraño estar del otro lado, definitivamente era mejor ser cazador a la presa. Yvian sacudió la cabeza y se enfoco en su tarea.

Su mano derecha estaba muy cerca de sus armas, dispuesta a actuar rápidamente. Ella no podía bajar la guardia. Era una ley ninja. O ex ninja en su caso.

Y asi recordó la razón por la que estaba aquí.

_Yvian estaba solo unos pasas atrás sobre el equipo de Konoha, les seguía los pasos a una distancia prudente para no ser detectada. Sabía todo lo referente a las habilidades del equipo Kakashi. Y era ese el simple de hecho de estar atenta a su alrededor. No podía permitir que le pusieran una trampa. Todavía estaba un poco cansada al utilizar tanto chakra para evitar ser detectada por el perro. Maldito Kakashi y su perro. Aunque no negaba que era de mucha utilidad en ocasiones como esta, claro._

_Su extraña habilidad le permitia observar todos los movimientos del equipo. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el bosque. Acompañados de una anciana, con unos rasgos muy parecidos a el. Y si su intuición no le fallaba, era una de las ninjas mas fuertes de Suna. También en eso había gastado mucho chakra, dado que no se podía acercar a la aldea de la arena, tubo que utilizar su habilidad por mucho tiempo. Todo para observar al equipo Kakashi. Tenia que recuperarse y pronto._

_Después de seguir a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y la abuela, estaba un tanto mas enterada de cosas. Tampoco es como si fuera chismosa. Su sentido extra desarrollado en ocasiones era un problema, pero en otras una salvación._

_Siempre está bien saber cuándo va ser el momento en que te clavaran un puñal en la espalda. Tienes que reponerte de tus sentimientos al saber que esa persona está a punto de matarte. La traición es una distracción importante a la hora de la lucha. Eso sucedió, de nuevo. La aldea de Konoha ya no era confiable, ni ella lo era para la aldea. Ya no. _

_Se detuvo en el momento en que sintió una presencia extraña. Otro don, desgraciadamente. Pero muy útil._

_Se mantuvo alejada del equipo. Ella sabía que era una trampa. Pero no podía intervenir, ya no era su deber hacia la aldea de Konoha, dejo de serlo en el momento que mandaron un AMBU para eliminarla, aun dolía la traición. Konoha salió perdiendo, ahora tenían un AMBU y una ninja menos en sus filas. Ellos tomaron la decisión, ellos acatan las consecuencias. Pero sería extraño no volver a ver a sus compañeros. Ella era de las personas que decía que las cosas pasaban por algo._

_Enfoco mas sus sentidos._

_El sonido de lucha se escuchaba a lo lejos, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del bosque._

_No debía, pero tenia que hacerlo. Reunió de nuevo su chakra y lo mando directo a su vista. Dejo que "eso" hiciera lo demás. Los arboles ahora parecían trasparentes, solo una pequeña sombra daba entender que ahí estaban. Su vista avanzaba poco a poco hasta llegar a su objetivo. La lucha._

_Los ninjas se encontraban desparramados en los lugares mas estratégicos para atacar._

_La sorprendió un poco ver el causante de esto. Ushiha Itachi. Un renegado de Konoha. Pero ahora en su situación ella no estaba para juzgar a nadie, por el momento._

_Con su mirada especial pudo observar como las dos ninjas tomaban mejores posiciones mientras Naruto y Kakashi se descubrían y empezaban a atacar al Ushiha._

_Kakashi fue quien tomo la delantera, Naruto contra ataco esperando la oportunidad. Y justo cuando iba dar en el blanco. Fallo._

_Y ella sabia la razón. Naruto había caído en la técnica del Ushiha, el Sharingan. Ahora era casi imposible escapar de ella. Eran raras las personas que lograban salir de ella por si mismos. La otra consistía en introducir chakra en el afectado. O la ultima y casi imposible que ella podía realizar. Utilizar chakra y crear un lazo mental con el afectado al tiempo que expulsaba al intruso. Pero el Sharingan no era una técnica fácil de evadir._

_Observo como Naruto era víctima del Ushiha. Comenzaba a mostrar heridas en el cuerpo, causadas por un objeto inánime._

_Ella decía que no podía permitir eso. Admitía que el Usumaki la estresaba un poco, a beses la enfadaba con eso de "yo seré el próximo Hokage", pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo le caída bien, y no quería ese fin para el. Por muy extraño que pareciera._

_En esos momentos las dos ninjas se preparaban para hacer su movimiento._

_Ella respiro hondo y enfoco un poco mas de chakra, esta vez en su mente. Poco a poco abrió un canal hacia Naruto y justo cuando una herida empezaba a formarse en el Usumaki, Yvian mando su chakra directamente y corto el enlace de la técnica. Supo por el asombro del Ushiha que no se esperaba eso. Lo malo de su técnica era que como no la realizaba muy a menudo, ella dejaba una firma, lo único que esperaba era que Naruto estuviera tan anonado y no recordara ese laxo de tiempo._

"_eres mala, pero sexi, Amai (dulce)" susurro una voz._

_Yvian enfoco toda su atención y vista en buscar al propietario de esta. Tras varios momentos se dijo a si misma que era solo su imaginación, solo eso._

_Se recargo en el árbol que tenia tras sí y uso una rara técnica para regenerar el chakra, a como veía las cosas, lo iba a necesitar.-ella enfoco su vista de nuevo en la pelea.-y mucho._

_Entro en un tipo de meditación. A lo lejos el sonido de la pelea llenaba el silencio._

_No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso hasta que la lucha termino._

_Ella salió de su pequeño transe. Observo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que Itachi se había marchado. El equipo Kakashi también._

_Los siguió manteniendo una distancia prudente._

_Ellos se encontraron con el equipo Gay. Ella por un descuido por poco y choca con Neji. Aun no sabía por que su __Byakugan no la detecto._

_Pero el equipo tan apurado que estaba por llegar con el de Kakashi no la percibió. Pueda que un poco, pero con su habilidad ella paso desapercibida._

_Se mantuvo un poco mas alejada. No olvidaba las habilidades del Hyuuga._

_Siguió a los equipos hasta un lugar donde desactivaron un tipo de sellos. Para su mala suerte era una trampa. No hubo nada que ella pudo hacer. Asi que empezaron a luchar de nuevo._

_Ella no pudo evitar y se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Neji luchando. Era una especie de copia de el mismo. Peleaban sin parar. Ella por instinto junto una cantidad de chakra pero no distinguía cual era cual. Los observo pelear y cayo en la cuenta. El de la derecha era el original. Manejo el chakra y lo estrello contra la copia. No estaba segura de si el Hyuuga se dio cuenta. Lo importante es que lo ayudo un poco._

_Se retiro de ahí. Y fue en la dirección donde Sakura y la anciana momentos antes entraron._

_Se escondió en un lugar adecuado para no ser descubierta, aun tenia el angulo correcto para observar y estar al tanto a su alrededor._

_Vio como Naruto y Kakashi perseguían a una especie de pájaro…¿de arcilla?, no estaba segura, pero podría jurar que llevaba a.._

_Una explosión la saco de sus pensamientos._

_La pelea duro mucho tiempo. Las explosiones eran un tanto repetitivas. Al pasar un buen rato el sonido de la lucha se detuvo. Sakura y la anciana salieron pareciendo cansadas. Y debían estarlo por la duración de la pelea._

_Espero a que ellas se fueran y momentos después entro a la montaña destruida._

Yvian se enfoco de nuevo en el presente. Pero no pudo borrar la imagen del pelirrojo de su mente. Pero a un así el, había tenido las fuerzas para darle su anillo original. El peso de este en su bolso derecho lo decía todo.

Ella no estaba segura si sentía o no rencor a los ninjas de Konoha.

De lo que si estaba segura es que se lo debía a Sasori.

La entrada de la cueva estaba muy silenciosa, demasiado para su gusto. Sostuvo el anillo en su mano izquierda fuertemente mientras en la otra mantenía al alcance sus armas.

Por el rabillo del ojo capto un casi inexistente movimiento, pero ahí estaba y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Los ocupantes de la cueva le darían una bienvenida, desgraciadamente no muy hospitalaria, una que incluía muchas armas y golpes. Lamentablemente, tendría que rechazar esa bienvenida. Sus buenos modales no estaban aplicándose en estos momentos.

Así que ella tendría que sorprenderlos antes de que actuaran. Oh si, arruinar cosas planeadas era su especialidad. Cosas del oficio.

Dio unos pasos mas.

Ella no estaba preparada para esto. El "líder" de la organización caminaba abiertamente hacia ella. Algo andaba mal. Si sabia que ellos la emboscarían pero nunca pensó que el daría la cara tan tranquilamente. Tendría que averiguar sus intenciones.

Y fue cuando enfoco su vista que observo que Pain no venia solo. Konan lo seguía a muy pocos pasos de distancia.

-veo chica que descubriste la guarida…-empezó diciendo con una voz profunda Pain.

-pero el problema va ser como lo hice, ya se.-no pude evitar completar su frase, era de lo mas fácil de interpretar.

Escucho una pequeña risita. Busco la causante del sonido y la encontró detrás del líder. Para la suerte de la ninja renegada Yvian no fue la única que enfoco su mirada en ella, Pain le lanzo una mirada no muy amistosa, lo que le sorprendió a Yvian fue el hecho de que la chica le lanzo otra igual. Esto era nuevo.

Capto un pequeño movimiento en su lado izquierdo rápidamente supo interpretarlo. Kakuzu estaba por lanzarse sobre ella, era de esperarse. Ella se debatió entre evitarlo y mostrar sus habilidades o dejarse atrapar y tener un as bajo la manga, era más convincente la segunda opción. Así que fue consciente de cómo Kakuzu se acercaba a ella sigilosamente, portaba un kunai, el reflejo de este lo delataba.

_esto dolerá_ pensó Yvian.

Enfoco mas su vista en los dos Akatsukis que tenia frente si. Pain aparentaba no estar enterado de la presencia de su compañero, Konan simplemente observaba sus uñas.

Definitivamente la forma en que Kakuzu utilizaría el kunai no se sentiría bien, asi que decidió sacar provecho, el sufrir lesiones innecesarias no era lo suyo.

-crees que el hecho de tener un kunai en el cuello me quitara ventaja.- su voz salió demasiado arrogante para su gusto, ya nada se podía hacer.

Noto una pequeña vacilación en la persona tras de si.

El rostro de Pain mostro un ápice de asombro, pero este lo oculto rápidamente.

Konan ahora tenía la atención en ella.

Bien, ahora la tomaban más en cuenta.

El sitio se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.

Kakuzu se empezaba a acercar un poco más, solo unos metros los separaban, hace unos momentos junto con Pain, compartieron una mirada, esa mirada vasto solo para que ellos plañeran atacarla entre los dos. Ahora Yvian debería estar más alerta.

Ellos la estaban subestimando. Konan estaba ahí solo por si acaso.

-sabes, esta no era el recibimiento que esperaba.-dijo ella tratando de provocar un poco a Pain, lo estaba probando.

-lo siento, para la próxima estaré dispuesto a darte una lluvia de kunais…oh espera, no abra próxima vez.- _eso si era arrogancia_, pensó Yvian. Pero le gusto un poco.

-¿Dónde están tus modales?, _querido_.-esto lo agrego solo para sacarlo de quicio.

Konan dio un pequeño paso al frente.

-los deje en mi otra ropa, disculpa las molestias.- Pain en cierta forma le seguía el juego. Desgraciadamente ella no estaba aquí para jugar.

Kakuzu solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

-que maleducados, mira que distraerme para que el enmascarado me ataque.- ella hizo una especie de puchero. Esto de estar coqueteando y sacando de quicio a Pain era divertido.

Konan dio otro pequeño paso. Vale, al paso que iban seria ella quien peleara. _¡qué bien una pelea de chicas¡.- _pensó con sarcasmo.

Ella estaba lista para una pelea. Su lado malo estaba atento y quería jugar.

Pain alzo un brazo e hizo una especie de seña. Ella sintió como una brisa paso junto a ella y una forma se coloco junto a Pain y Konan.

-hola, Kakuzu.- ella sonrió y revelo unos caninos afilados. Al pensar en caninos le vino una imagen de Kiba, seguida por la de los otros chicos, solo habían pasado unas horas y ya los extrañaba.

El mencionado frunció el seño y lucio desconcertado.

-¿a qué vienes?.- le soltó sin rodeos Konan.

Vaya, la chica tenía carácter. Se parecía un poco a Sakura e Ino. Mas a la primera que explotaba rápidamente, en especial con el pobre Usumaki.

-vengo a presentarme para llenar el puesto vacante.

Ellos la contemplaron duramente, así que para dar más énfasis Yvian alzo el anillo de Sasori.

En cierta forma los tres Akatsukis mostraron asombro.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?.- inquirió Pain con la voz fuerte.

Eso solo saco su genio interior.

-mira, que olvidadizos son, ya olvidaron al portador de este anillos. Mmmm les daré pistas para que recuerden. Si Itachi estaba peleando con el equipo Konoha, Zetsu estaba haciendo no se qué cosa en los arboles, Kisame hace tiempo que salió, Deidara y Tobi vienen en camino. Y ustedes tres están aquí. Ah sí, Hidan fue a la aldea más cercana a por mujeres. Entonces solo nos queda el…

Podía darles el hecho de que todos estaban muy asombrados. La verdad era que ella solo conocía el paradero de cuatro Akatsukis, el resto había salido de sus propias mentes. Ha beses amaba su don. ¡Gracias mama¡

-Sasori.- susurro Konan.

Ella continuo hablando, tenía que asegurar su lugar.

-aunque debo darle cierto merito a dos ninjas, lo demás fue pan comido.

-tu….-empezó diciendo Konan pero Pain la detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-ya te dije, quiero llenar la vacante.

- y crees que presentándote aquí y mostrando el anillo de un Akatsuki te dejaremos entrar a la organización.

-a decir verdad tenia mas en mente una pelea, mostrar mis habilidades, dejar a alguien inconsciente…pero si.- ella hizo que su voz sonara segura.

Observo el semblante de los Akatsukis. Konan la observaba con malicia ¿desde cuándo le hizo algo malo?, Kakuzu observaba todos sus movimientos. Y Pain parecía querer ver detrás de ella.

Hubo otro silencio. El líder lo rompió.

-y que habilidades posees.- Pain la observaba un tanto divertido, así que decidió sorprenderlo un poco.

-puedo saber lo que piensas si quiero.

En el rostro de Pain se observo una sonrisa, ok debía admitirlo, era muy sexi.

-eso es imposible.- ese mismo tono arrogante estaba presente.

-¿no me crees?, bien. Tu.- ella apunto a Kakuzu.- haz el favor de pararte ahí y pensar algo. Pero no pervertido, ya he visto mucho de eso por el momento.

Kakuzu se quedo en su lugar, solo procedió cuando Pain le hizo una seña.

-bien, piensa lo que tú quieras, lo primero que te pase por tu mente.

Ella se concentro de nuevo, todo su chakra fue enfocado en su mente. Esta técnica era casi única, solo muy pocos la llegaban a desarrollar, era casi igual a la del padre de Ino, solo que ella no necesitaba acercarse a la persona. Solo tenía que enfocar su atención y podía leer sus pensamientos.

Y en varios segundos leyó los pensamientos del Akatsuki.

-el está pensando en que no fue con Hidan y que debería haberse quedado a pelear en la cueva.

Konan y Pain se giraron al Akatsuki restante.

-es cierto.- resonó la voz de Kakuzu por la cueva.

Ahora los tres la observaban atentamente.

Desactivo su técnica, tenía que guardar chakra.

-¿Qué mas sabes hacer?

-bien, puedo crear esferas de chakra y usarlas tanto para bien como para mal. Manejo la mayoría de las armas. Tengo las nociones de un ninja de alto rango. Mis habilidades las observaran en el campo de batalla..ah y puedo matar a alguien con solo un palillo y en un movimiento.- esto lo ultimo lo agrego solo para dejar claro que no duraría en matar a quien se interrumpiera en su camino, y sin un arma.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-de acuerdo.- dijo finalmente Pain.

Vaya y ella que pensaba que tendría que pelear para demostrar lo que dijo.

Ella sonrió radiantemente. Acaba de entrar a la organización más peligrosa de todas. Akatsuki. ¿Qué más le podía pasar?

Yvian seguía de cerca a Konan, Pain le había asignado que le mostrara las instalaciones y la dirigiera a su nueva habitación. Vale, el recorrido estuvo bien, pese a la primera imagen que daba el exterior de la cueva por dentro todo era muy diferente. Las paredes, la decoración, esto último posiblemente por parte de Konan, no es que se imaginara a los otros Akatsukis decorando el lugar. Le mostro el área de entretenimiento, todo con la última tecnología, y eso que en Konoha apenas y empezaba a llegar y estos tenían el lugar lleno de esta. La sala de entretenimiento era un buen lugar para pasar el rato. Muy buen lugar.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a la ex habitación de Sasori. Un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo pero lo oculto rápidamente. El estar triste no era típico de ella, y mucho menos rodeada de asesinos de rango S. no, ella estaba bien como estaba, después le guardaría luto a su amigo el pelirrojo.

Observaba la espalda de Konan, para estar rodeada de puros hombres la chica se mantenía muy feminista, ella y Ino harían buena pareja. Todavía recordaba como la Yamanaka les decía que cuidaran mas su aspecto a todas las chicas, incluso un día las llevo de compras, ese fue uno de los peores días de su vida. Pobre Hinata, Ino la traía dando vueltas por toda la tienda, y para su mala suerte, ese día su hermana Hanabi las acompaño así que entre Ino y Hanabi le complicaron la vida a la Hyuuga.

Otro sentimiento de pesar la embargo, pero lo encerró de nuevo, ya se pondría sentimental cuando estuviera sola.

Eran largos los pasillos del escondite, como no estarlos si abarcan una montaña entera. El escondite de Akatsuki estaba muy bien ubicado, tenía salidas por todas partes y ninguna de ellas permitía la posibilidad de quedar atrapados. Muy buena estrategia por parte de ellos. Sin contar el hecho de que estaban familiarizados con el terreno, eso sería lo primero que haría ella al día siguiente, su primer día oficial en Akatsuki.

Observo de nuevo a Konan, y su mirada cayó en la vestimenta de esta, ¿Qué tenían los Akatsukis con las nubes rojas?, vale, pues mañana ella también se vestiría así, pero un poco más a la moda y sin tanta ropa.

Se detuvo cuando Konan dejo de caminar.

Konan se giro hacia ella, por alguna razón su mirada no era amistosa. Y me sigo preguntando que le hice a esta chica, tal vez ella solo quería ser la única mujer de Akatsuki. De seguro llamaba mucho la atención de los chicos. Vale, lo admitiría, la mayoría eran muy atractivos.

-esta era la habitación de Sasori, ahora es tuya, haz lo que quieras con ella.

Y sin decir más palabra se largo.

_Que humor_, pensó.

Yvian entro a la habitación de Sasori. Para estar debajo de una montaña no estaba tan mal. Espero oscuridad pero gracias a la tecnología instalada en esta, estaba iluminada. Pain al poder controlar el agua, dotaba de una extraña habilidad para iluminar esta. Como ahora mismo, en una mesa se encontraba un envase trasparente repleto de agua iluminada, muy buen truco por parte del pelinaranja.

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la habitación. Daba un aspecto aterrador y triste. Estaba con solo lo básico, solo la poca ropa que sobresalía del cajón podía dar a entender que estaba habitada. Ni decoración ni pertenencias visibles, era como si Sasori no la usara. En cierta forma era verdad, ese chico tenia lugares por todos lados. Guaridas secretas que le permitían tener extraños momentos de paz. Y ahora esta habitación era suya.

Se encamino hacia la cama, estaba un poco cansada así que sería mejor tomar una siesta. Se paro frente a ella y admiro la extraña manta que la cubría, negra como la noche. Un color muy lindo y triste a la vez. Ella siempre les decía a los chicos que si le querían obsequiar algo, que fuera negro. Por muy extraño que pareciese, le encantaba ese color.

Se acostó en la cama e intento relajarse. Cerró los ojos unos momentos. Sintió como inconscientemente su chakra estaba siendo esparcido en una especie de capa para evitar imprevistos, aquel que intentara hacerle daño se llevaría una sorpresa. En cierta forma estaba segura de que ni Pain, ni Konan, ni Kakuzu la dañarían, no con el tipo de arma que Yvian representaba en esos momentos.

Pasaron unos momentos y Yvian cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después Yvian se despertó sintiendo grandes cantidades de chakra que circulaban a su alrededor, eso solo quería decir una cosa, los demás Akatsukis habían llegado.

No estaba muy segura de que horas eran, solía dormir mucho en algunas ocasiones y perdía la noción del tiempo.

Dado que ahora era una Akatsuki debía portar ropa como tal.

Cerro sus ojos y se imagino exactamente la vestimenta, era un jutsu que gastaba una considerable cantidad de chakra, pero con el paso del tiempo ella aprendió a calibrar bien como lo realizaba.

Sintió el chakra viajar por su cuerpo. Y listo.

Abrió los ojos y observo su vestimenta.

Portaba un blusa corta que en cierta forma apretujaba sus pechos, color negra. Una falda corta con el logotipo característico de Akatsuki, nubes rojas. Una especie de mallas negras que no llegaban más allá de las rodillas. Se veía un poco extraña, pero era una nueva vida la que comenzaba así que un ligero cambio no caía mal.

_-Ino estaría orgullosa_.- pensó.

Se soltó el cabello y decidió hacer una cola alta. La hizo rápidamente y dejo vagar unos cuantos mechones por su rostro. Su cabello rubio con destellos rojo en ocasiones era un poco molesto pues era muy reconocible, pero de todas formas amaba ese color. Cortesía de sus genes paternos.

Ok, estoy lista. Instintivamente se todo el anillo que ahora portaba.

Tomo una gran respiración y salió fuera de la habitación. Ya se preocuparía después por la decoración.

Los aposentos de cada uno estaban muy alejados los unos a los otros, ni siquiera sabia quien era, por así decirlo, su vecino. Camino por los pasillos recordando el camino por el que la condujo Konan horas antes, siguió caminando lentamente, en realidad nada la apuraba. Escucho pasos por el pasillo, por el sonido de estos y el rítmico golpeteo supo que era Konan, era ella o un Akatsuki con pasos afeminados. Segundos después supo que era lo primero. Konan se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Ambas se detuvieron la una frente a la otra. Ella espero a que Konan hablara.

-Pain te va presentar a los chicos.- Konan dijo esto en un tono extraño, observo la nueva vestimenta de Yvian y sonrió un poco. Qué extraño.

-ok.- respondió.

-te vez bien.- le dijo tras unos momentos.

-gracias, tu igual.- una de las cosas que le enseñaron a Yvian eran los modales y sabia cuando era el momento perfecto para utilizarlos.

Konan se notaba ahora un poco más amigable. Le hizo señas, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Ella siguió a la Akatsuki unos pasos atrás, nunca lo admitiría pero sentía un poco de nervios.

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos. Y en lo que se le hizo muy poco tiempo a ella, estuvieron a solo una vuelta para estar frente a todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Lo sentía por la gran cantidad de chakra de esa zona.

Respiro hondo, y dio vuelta en la esquina.

Todos los miembros tenían los ojos clavados en ella. Vale, tal vez no fue buena idea vestirse así después de todo.

Pain se alejo del grupo y se coloco a su lado.

-ella es Yvian , la nueva miembro de Akatsuki.- dijo con su tono de voz autoritario.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por un enmascarado.

-bien, una nueva amiga, a Tobi le gustan las amigas.- una voz chillona salió del portador de la máscara. AW que lindo, tenía que ser Tobi.

Y este se adelanto y tiro los brazos encima de ella. _Ok, esto era raro_. Pensó justo antes de sentir los brazos de Tobi a su alrededor.

-Tobi suelta a la chica o morirá de asfixia.- dijo en tono fastidiado Deidara.

-si Tobi, yo también la quiero abrazar.- Hidan aparto a Tobi y la abrazo. El chico coloco sus manos muy cerca de su trasero, que aprovechado, pero guapo.

Alguien carraspeo su garganta, Hidan se alejo de ella y se giro sonriente hacia los chicos. Con una mirada de "tomen esa".

-eh, pero si ella es mi amiga, consíguete una tuya, yo la vi primero.- dijo Tobi al tiempo que separaba un poco más a Yvian del rubio platino.

-Tobi, hijo de tu…-empezó diciendo Hidan pero fue callado por Kakuzu.

-chicos.- interrumpió Pain.

Yvian observo como los otros Akatsukis se acercaban a ella.

Kakuzu fue el primero en acercarse mas a ella.

-me presento formalmente, Kakuzu.- este estiro la mano, ella la acepto.

-hola.- dijo ella al tiempo que sonreía para dejar claro que no pasaba nada sobre el pequeño incidente de ayer.

Sintió una presencia muy cerca y se giro a enfrentarla.

Era Deidara.

El rubio se acerco a ella e igual de aprovechado que lo demás, la abrazo y al igual que Hidan sus manos rozaron accidentalmente su trasero. Estos chicos en verdad necesitaban una mujer.

-soy Deidara.-le susurro el chico en la oreja mientras se alejaba.

-un gusto.-respondió un poco nerviosa.

-ey Deidara deja a mi amiga.- la voz chillona de Tobi inundo el lugar.

-maldito, .- Deidara mascullo por lo bajo.

Ella dio un pequeño paso atrás y se topo con una figura.

-Itachi Ushiha.- dijo solo para el.

-mmmm, no es común encontrar a una persona de mi misma aldea.- la voz profunda de Itachi le puso los pelos de punta.

-las cosas cambian.- le respondió.

- y dime Yvian, ¿Cómo termino una de las mejores ninjas de Konoha con nosotros?- ella sentía el aliento del Ushiha cerca del cuello, dio un pequeño paso a la derecha para evitar el contacto cercano con el. Se giro sonriente hacia el, se levanto de puntitas y le susurro al oído.

-como te dije, las cosas cambian.- y dicho esto se alejo de él.

Se giro hacia los otros Akatsukis que los observaban.

Kisame dio un pequeño paso hacia ella y la saludo con la cabeza, era un tipo de pocas palabras, ella sabía lo que él quería decir. Así que lo saludo con la cabeza también y por pura malicia le cerró el ojo. Pudo notar como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro, pero como era Kisame no estaba muy segura.

No esperaba que Zetsu se dignara a aparecer, ese chico era puras sombras. Pero para su asombro y el los otros. Este apareció a no menos de un metro de ella. Se acerco y le paso los brazos por los hombros, era un extraño abrazo, pero era un abrazo. Y por la mirada atónita que tenían los demás esto era algo mas que raro.

-eto, el gusto es mío.- atino a decir ella.

-lo mismo digo.- respondió normalmente Zetsu.

Yvian observo de nuevo el rostro de asombro de los presentes. Definitivamente era raro.

Y de nuevo el silencio fue interrumpido por Tobi.

Tobi se acerco a Yvian y le paso un brazo inocente por los hombros, al tiempo que la jalaba y la sentaba en una silla. Que tierno.

-cuéntame, cuéntame, ¿de donde vienes?.- pregunto emocionado Tobi.

Ella observo como los demás prestaban atención a ella.

-a pues de Konoha. Hace unas horas me convertí en ninja renegada, ya sabes, supongo que mis compañeros de equipo se acaban de enterarse.

-bienvenida a tu nueva vida, preciosa.- dijo Hidan mientras mostraba una sonrisa sexi.

-bienvenida al equipo.-dijo Deidara.

-este lado es más divertido.- dijo por casualidad Zetsu para repetir el asombro de todos.

Alguien se paro detrás de Yvian, el aroma a rosas la envolvió. Konan.

-a un lado Tobi, yo no me eh presentado formalmente.- Konan se acerco y al igual que muchos le paso los brazos alrededor.

-tenemos que estar unidas, ya sabes, somos las únicas mujeres.- le dijo sonriendo a Konan, ella no era rencorosa.

-alguien al igual que yo, piensa que esto sería mejor si estuviera menos ropa de por medio.- escucho que susurraba Hidan.

Yvian no pudo más que reírse.

-yo.- dijo Deidara.

Pain no se lo tomo muy bien, se acerco a Hidan y le dio un porrazo en la cabeza.

-eh que tu también lo piensas pero te da miedo decirlo.- se excuso el rubio platino al tiempo que evitaba otro golpe de Pain.

-en tus sueños.- le dijo una enojada Konan.

-en los míos si, ¿y en los tuyos?.- decía un Hidan mientras corría esquivando a una Konan molesta.

Yvian todavía mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro. Hidan era tan ocurrente que simplemente le caía bien.

-por Jashin-sama no me pegues con eso.-se escucho como gritaba Hidan.

Alguien se puso tras de ella y susurro a su oído.-ves lo que provocas.

-claro que si, ¿tengo ojos, no?

Escucho una risa tras de ella.

-Konan deja de pegarle a Hidan, vas a manchar con su sangre alrededor.-dijo Pain.

Momentos después Konan regreso con una sonrisa sobresaliendo en su rostro.

-¿y Hidan?.-pregunto Kakuzu.

-sigue vivo.- respondió Konan sonriendo.

Yvian observo a todos los Akatsukis y se dijo a si misma que definitivamente era un oscuro comienzo.

**Bueno esta es otra historia más de Naruto, ya saben las ideas vuelan cuando no tienes nada que hacer. Espero y les guste. **

**Bueno pues la historia se desarrollara con los miembros de Akatsukis, abra romance, reencuentros, ¿se imaginan lo que pasara cuando se encuentre con sus ex compañeros?. Con la llegada de Yvian una mujer se une a las filas de la organización. Obvio que abra luchas. Principalmente en Akatsuki, ¿Por qué será?. Bueno ya les di un pequeño adelanto. Se aceptan propuestas, sugerencias, criticas, etc. Si les parece bien, díganmelo para continuar el fic.**

**¡Gracias por leer¡**


End file.
